Reaping Blossoms
by Void.of.the.Apocalypse
Summary: Lost somewhere she doesn't know and in her younger body did it's own toll on her, but finding out that she's a almost century in the past completely did it. She didn't want to be friends with the first Hokage, nor did she want to befriend with the one who planned the destruction of the world. Most likely Sakuraentric, tad bit HashiSaku or MadaSaku(On Hold!)
1. Death, Hatred, and War

_Pain_ was everywhere.

 _War_ was everywhere.

 _Hatred_ was everywhere.

Pain was war.

War was pain.

Pain was hatred.

Hatred was pain.

War was hatred.

Hatred was war.

All of those things( _and so_ so _many more things_ ) were tied to each other. Humans were closed minded. Humans put themselves on a pedestal with their religions and traditions. It was tearing the world apart, did they not see it? They did, but most of them did not realize it until their death or they never cared about it. The other few who did see it, took it wrong and got themselves for not treading carefully and died realizing their mistakes, while others... didn't know what to do.

Should they kill the ones causing the mass pain and hatred and war? Or should they just let it work its' way out?

Sakura was one of the many who saw the pain and war and hatred when she died.

She realized that things are not always the same the way she sees it, and that everything has more( _way more_ ) than two sides in a story. If something affects one person, it affects more people. If something affects a village, it will affect the world.

Oh, she realized her mistake, and she wanted to fix it so badly - but she can not, she is dead after all. Maybe - just _maybe_ \- a god will take pity on her and let her try to fix the future, fix it for the better. Maybe she would save Neji, or the Third Hokage, maybe she should try and save her precious Naruto's parents.

But then she sees that none of it is possible, that it is just the past that she cannot change.

Her mind's eye sees nothing but darkness, that she understands - with her sins and all. But what she does not understand is the wind and birds and _beautiful sounds_ all around her.

She opened her eyes to bleary green.

* * *

"Wh-What-Where am I?" She panicked, taking in the green forest and clean air. Where was the burnt and destroyed ground and bloodied and polluted air? The screams and corpses? The pain of lack of sleep and food and water? Where was all of that?

She sucked in a breath, and slowly let it out. She looked around her surroundings. It looked so much like the forests that borders Konoha, the warm air and bright sky and green trees and plants. Everything was familiar, but yet it was still different.

Sakura stood up, and looked at herself. Her clothes were baggy and very large, and her shoes were missing. Well, at least she still had her weapons. Looking around again, she saw no signs of battle - other than the splotches of blood where she was. But she did find signs of a river not far away, she could go there and clean herself up. She didn't feel right covered in her own and others' blood, especially behind the ears - which she questioned how it got there.

Following her scenes, she found the river with minimal troubles, only tripping over a branch.

Where was Naruto? She knows that there's a war going on, but shouldn't have someone already noticed her disappearance? That she wasn't in any of the healing tents for the on going and unjust war?

Maybe... Maybe something happened and they had to delay her rescue. She hoped it wasn't that. That her friends were possibly dying because of her stupidity and absence.

Sakura paused a few feet away from the water, and scratched her cheek, she'll have to think about it later, when she isn't smelling like death and can think properly without having a lost sense of smell. She kept a look out at the horizon, making sure that no one was watching her. Taking a breath, she slid off her clothes with an eye still on watch and stepped into the water. Not seeing any threat, she walked further into the river until her chest, already felling the pull of it. She dunked her head and scratched at her scalp, taking off some of the blood and mud that got caught and dried in her hair.

Sakura popped her head above the surface and took a large breath of air, and started scratching off the dried blood and mud. Taking large steps out of the river, she realized how far away from the shore she was, and how far her steps were taking her. She realized that something was wrong, taking a look at the water, she gasped in horror.

There she was, long pink hair, childish features, a skinny neck and body, this was Sakura when she was still in the academy.

How did that happen? Is it some sort of jutsu? Is it all just a dream?

She stared wide eyed at her reflection. She stood there for a moment, then she almost leaped out of the water to throw on her large clothes and ran further into the forest. She cursed at herself, how is this even possible? Why is it possible? Why did fate choose her? Are there others?

She didn't care about her still damp hair and now damp clothing as she ran throughout the forest. She attempted to use her chakra, but apparently all of her reserves were back to the size before she trained with her shishou, but she seemed to still have her excellent chakra control. Sakura ran and ran until she could no longer run, afraid of what might come for her health, she did not dare use her chakra too much.

* * *

It has been almost a week since Sakura had any sort of human contact, be it a fight or hug. She was going crazy, remembering the best and worst times with her teammates and friends. The only thing stopping her was the fact that they still might be alive, that they were looking for her. She knew that they couldn't find her chakra signature when it was small and pitiful like a mouse's, so she spent her days doing chakra exercises and any training she could do on her own.

Hunting was a pain for her, and finding a place to bathe was even worse, but she had to find what went wrong and why she was in the body she is in. Maybe they think she'll find her way back to them(not likely, knowing Naruto), or that she's dead(again, Naruto was like a plague, he would never leave his teammate, right?).

The small Sakura, filthily and hungry, stopped and sucked in a breath, and slowly let it out. Maybe she was overthinking things? That she should lay low until she see's signs of her original body coming back? Sakura glanced around her surroundings, trees and trees, far as the eye can see... Ah, a pool. Trotting at a slow gate, she dropped to her knees, barley getting her knees wet. Again, she glanced around her surroundings. Deeming it safe, she dunked her head under the shallow waters, scrubbing off all of the mud and sweat.

The now small pinkette knew things that many would kill for. Her shishou even told her that once, healing with chakra takes dedication and skill - both of which both master and student had. Her healing is one thing, but her offence is another. While she could use her chakra to stop a persons heart or liver or something as or more cruel than that, Sakura preferred to watch people gasp at she tore the earth with her fists and chakra. While there probably is a jutsu that could replicate that, it couldn't replicate the brute strength and power that her delicate fists could make.

And the seal she has, nothing could recreate that without supreme chakra control, that or they were an Uzumaki with knowledge of how to make it. But the Uzumaki are all spread out - almost extinct - and all of the scrolls have been buried under destroyed buildings or burned because of the hefty knowledge it held within its' Uzumaki seals.

Sakura submerged her wet face, and cupped her hands for a drink. The water felt nice for her throat, cooling her body down. She realized she needed to make a temporary shelter, it isn't healthy for her to be running so much and getting little sleep. She should probably get making if she wanted to sleep tonight.

* * *

 _Sorry about the new story, I just wanted to write this down before I forgot about it. This is nothing special, it's mostly going to pass time, unlike Ashes to Voices. It's also just a test to see how I can write, and if I change some things up and mostly help me with my character development. I would also like to get some feedback if I should start making oneshots and stuff like that._


	2. Death, Chakra, and Names

Sakura grunted as she tore down a tree. Her chakra was still that of a civilian - but it was still growing, albeit at snail pace. She was pissed, having to work from scratch just to build a small home. Sakura decided to make her work simple, using a small earth jutsu to dig out a shallow hole in a clearing surrounded by poppies and daisies, then digging tunnels so she could have a somewhat safer home. When she had decided to make the tunnels, she saw what kind of soil that she was working with, it was strong enough to hold up in a small flood if she dug the tunnels shallow enough to the surface.

But with the girl being a safety nut as she was, made the tunnels at least a half-mile deep. The more soil between her and the surface, the better. She just hoped that she didn't actually have to use it for much, she just wanted to get her reserves much larger.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks, glaring down at the fallen tree. She is stuck in her twelve year old body, when she is a actually twenty-three. What wonderful news, don't you think?

She grabbed the rough wood and dragged it over another tree, which had ragged strips of wood already leaning against it. She sighed, "This will help me with my pathetic chakra, and give me shelter and splinters, but _damn_ this is boring."

* * *

 _To any people passing us, we must look like a giant pink feline._ She mused, laying on the thick tree branch, _well, at least no one here will go unnoticed._

As much as Sakura loved to learn, she loved the warmth of the sun even more, sometimes going to the park just to lay down in the grass and bask in the sunlight.

Sakura grunted as she forced herself to jump off the branch and land on her feet, _well, all things good must eventually end._ She started walking, and scratched her neck. She should think of something to eat now, and the thought of felines brought the thought of fish to her mind. _To the stream it is._

She passed familiar trees and bushes and rocks, and stopped only when she caught sight of her destination; a fairly large river. The water flashed at the light was reflected off the water, and the smell of clean water and herbs and plants passed through her nose. Sakura glanced around, noticing the small ripples of water where small fish were swimming by. As she walked closer, she felt a chakra signature - one that felt like the forest and earth.

Her eyes widened, and she instantly compressed her chakra coils - hiding her own signature so that nearly no one should be able to discover her - and silently jumped into a bush. She peered out, furrowing her eyebrows at the boy that came out.

He had brown hair that could probably rival Gai's and Lee's bowl-cut, and the strangest clothing that Sakura had ever seen. It was all shades of brown and tan that if this was Suna, he'd blend into the sand almost perfectly. Sakura remembered her own hair, and shifted down lower, placing down a small genjutsu, hoping that he did not feel her chakra spike.

But, as her luck said, he felt it. His head snapped towards the bush Sakura was hiding behind. "Oy! Who's there?"

She hesitated, slinking further behind the shrubbery, holding her breath. It was now pointless that she was trying to get her chakra signature larger for her friends to feel when she's in this kind of situation. She pressed down on her chakra coils more, almost suffocating herself in the attempt to completely hide herself.

Something behind her made a snapping sound and she tensed herself. Something barreled into her and she rammed her leg backwards and breezed pass a body. Sakura grunted and she thudded on the ground with an arm under her left arm with the hand behind her head while another arm looped under her right arm gripping her wrist, she snarled as her face was shoved into the dirt and felt weight around her lower back.

"Who are you!" Snapped the person on top of her, tightening his hold.

Her face still muffled by the ground, she snarled out a random name.

"Uh, Madara-" She stiffened and stopped her movements, "I'm not sure you're going to get an answer when his face is in the ground like that."

The person dubbed as 'Madara' moved his hand that was behind her head to the back of her neck, and spat at her to tell them her name. When she raised her face to look at the boys above her, they took a retake at her appearance. Short pink hair, emerald green cat-like eyes framed by pink eyelashes. She had feminine qualities, why was the brown haired kid gaping like that?

"M-Madara," He stuttered, "Take a look at him."

 _Him_?

Oh, they think she's a he.

"Hashirama," Sakura tensed even more, "I will not look at him, he could be a threat. Now," He said gripping her wrist even more, "Who are you?"

 _'Rule fifteen of Shinobi law; be decisive of everything in a different situation than trained in.'_ Something in the back of her chirped, seeming to enjoy the boy on top of her.

Sakura sneered at them, "Why the fuck should I tell you two dipshits?"

And their reactions were laugh-worthy. The one dubbed 'Hashirama' looked frightened while the one on her back seemed to become stiff. He then proceeded to smear her face into the ground with an iron-grip. When he stopped and let her raise her face, he demanded her name again.

"Who said I have a name?" She answered, placing on a false mask of anger and offended-ness, "I could have no name and just be a random person looking for a fucking calm life to live out my days in peace that'll never happen."

"Give us a name!" The one on her back - who Sakura dubbed 'Baka' - snarled and tightened his grip on her wrist.

"I already fucking told you!" Sakura snapped back. She was having a field day with this, stuck in the middle of nowhere and fighting with children. What fun. "I have no name, parents never gave two shits about me, always don't do this, don't do that, always fights, always hatred. I was born with no name, no future, no life." She barked out, shaking in anger that was very much real, "So get your filthily hands off me and let me fucking go!"

"Madara!" The one who was dubbed 'Hashirama' yelled at him, "Let him go, clearly he doesn't have a name. He clearly said that he had a very bad past, I don't want to make his future hold anymore hate than it already does."

The one who she dubbed 'Baka' reluctantly slipped off of her, and she slowly crawled up to a sitting position. She took in Baka, and narrowed her eyes at how much he looked like Sasuke.


	3. Death, Falling, and Realization

"Give us a name."

"No."

"Why not!?"

"I don't have one."

Sakura has been sitting there with the two boys for a half hour, and she decided that they are worse than Naruto and Sasuke when they were still a team. Baka was still an idiot and still thought she had a name, and 'Hashirama' was persistent on getting a name for her. And they both thought she was a he.

"How about Sakura? No, no, that's too girly, how about Sakumaru?" 'Hashirama' interrupted their small fight, looking at Sakura, who stopped to think about the name.

She growled, frowning at him, "Are you insulting my hair?"

'Hashirama' curled up with a depressed aurora, and Baka sputtered.

"He-Hey! Don't do that!"

"I am truly sorry," 'Hashirama' muttered, "You may do whatever you like to me as payment."

'He has problems.' The voice in the back of her mind muttered.

On the inside, Sakura was scared of what might be happening and why there are two children with the names of Konoha's founders, but on the outside she looked ready to throw 'Hashirama' in the river.

"Hey! Put him down!" Baka snarled, ramming into Sakura, effectively throwing them all into the water.

Sakura snarled for the ump-teenth time, "Oy, what the fuck!?"

Baka hissed at her, "All he wanted to do was give you a name, and now look what happened!"

She looked at him, then grinned, shocking the two boys. "I won't need a name, I'll be leaving soon anyways."

* * *

It has been close to two months since she was turned into her smaller and younger body, and one since she met Madara and Hashirama. During that time in blessed ignorance, she would fight with Madara and throw Hashirama into rivers, she also proved what kind of person she is, by beating them in a spar.

It has been two weeks since her breakdown.

Hashirama and Madara were talking about war and the clans and such, and Sakura(now Sakumaru) being the kind of person she is, noted that they acted like the Uchiha and Senju clan were still alive and kicking. They told her, telling her some of the most common of details that even civilians knew about the clans. She then proceeded to remember Sasuke and his deceased clan, and Naruto and his relationship to the Senju clan. A moment after she realized all of those, she started screaming profanities at the people she knew, and the ran away from the Uchiha and Senju.

She was in the past.

Sakura was in the past.

She met the founders of her village.

She was dubbed Sakumaru by the founders of her village.

Sakura could no longer see Naruto's happy face anymore.

She couldn't see Kakashi's masked face any more.

She... She couldn't do what she grew up to.

Sakura ran and ran and screamed and screamed, running away from those two men that created a village, and the one man who wanted to end the world. She wanted to see her friends, but she couldn't now that she was here she probably killed all of them. She wanted to use her signature attack on something, but she felt that would disrespect her shishou. She wanted to play Shoji with Shikamaru and Shikaku, but she knew she couldn't do that without them. She wanted to help Ino with the flowers, but she thought that flower gathering was meant for the living, not the dead. She wanted to eat ra-

A scream tore through her throat, for the ground beneath her disappeared, replaced by never ending air and nothingness. She isn't too sure what came first, the pain or the image. She just fell over a cliff, the same cliff that the Hokage's faces will be placed on, she had just fell off of the Hokage Mountain.

* * *

They watched him as he paled into a white whiter than he already was, and they had watched him started to hyperventilate.

While all of those things happened, they did nothing to help their pink haired mystery of a friend. Maybe they should've, maybe the should have tried to stop him from screaming and running off.

They had lost him. They had lost an albino pink haired and green eyed boy.

Hashirama grunted as he was thrown against a tree that was stupidly place near the training grounds in his clans' training grounds.

"Hashirama," His father frowned, "You have been failing at defeating your brother, get whatever is in your mind and throw it out."

"I agree with him, Brother." His own brother, Tobirama, commented.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry." The brunette said, letting his aurora of depression show. His two relatives stood there, unaffected by his actions.

"Get up," Came Hashirama's father's baritone voice, "We'll finish this spar."

* * *

"Aniki? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Madara turned to face his younger brother, Izuna. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't like fine, you seem like you're forgetting something."

Madara straightened and stared down at his younger brother, "I think I have," He admitted, "But I'm sure it is nothing."

* * *

She wasn't able to go back home, she won't be able to go back to where she belongs.

Why-How did this happen? What messed up God thought it was fun to mess with her, couldn't it have been someone else? Like Shikamaru? Or-Or Temari?

She thought it over, and thought to herself that it was because she was some 'civilian girl, not a clan heir or jinchuuriki container or a leader of some important village or gang.'

'I am nothing important to the world.'

'I am just a girl who only ever faced the backs of all of her friends.'

* * *

A thud echoed through out the forest, birds fluttered out of their nests and the smaller land animals scuttled back into their small dens. Pink flashed through the green and thumped again at the roots of a large and twisted sycamore tree.

Sakura groaned, and gripped at her head, which was bleeding from a wound on her temples. She curled up with her knees on her chest, and groaned again. "Holy Kali, that hurts."

* * *

Leaning up against a tree, she shuddered, after Sakura had fallen out of the tree and swore, she passed out and slept like a rock. She had no idea how long she was out, but the sun was already setting when she opened her eyes.

With an irritated sigh, she stumbled away from the tree, using other trees to hold herself up.

 _I'm an idiot_. She thought with a frown.

Looking up at the bleeding sky, her frown turned sour. _I'm a really big idiot, worse than Naruto._

Shaking her head, she looked down at the ground and kept on stumbling to where ever her feet were taking her.

* * *

All it took was two days, and she finally came back, stumbling into the river and drinking it like he hasn't seen it in days. Hashirama cried out in joy, and ran up to the person they knew as Sakumaru, while Madara hung back and watched as his friend questioned the lone boy.

"You're back!" Hashirama cried, "We thought you must've ran away! Or-Or died!"

Sakumaru eyes looked down, and everywhere but them, and mumbled something. Hashirama must have heard, because he started hugging their pink haired buddy. Sakumaru tensed at the action, and it wasn't missed by Madara as it was to Hashirama.

"Yeah," Sakumaru mumbled, trying to peel himself from the hyperactive boy, "Ca-Can you let go of me?" Hashirama tightened his grip for a second, and released him. He grabbed his arm and rubbed it. Cracking a small smile, Sakumaru grunted, "Heh, I guess I should apologize, I guess I lost track of time."

* * *

 _Holy shit, I hate this with a burning passion._

 _Sorry if this was pure shit and that it took so long to update, I was having major troubles finding some personal time to do whatever I wanted._


	4. Death, Name, and Revealing

Grunting, she curled into herself. Why did she have this kind of life? Well, Naruto was Naruto, Sasuke was Sasuke, and she was nothing. So, that was the reason. They had an important roll in the war, and she didn't. She always saw their backs, watching them as they got stronger and stronger while she sat back and went on like a snail. Naruto always told her that she was strong enough and could take care of herself, but it actually was himself that was doing the protecting. Sure, she killed an S-class Akatsuki member, and also was an amazing medic-nin, but she was a kitten next to the elephant, and she always would be.

Hearing a twig break behind her, she snapped out of the fetal position and grabbed a make-shift kunai made out of wood, and blindly chucked it at the intruder. The intruder gasped and Sakura heard a gasp and a thump.

"Who's there," she barked, "come out now!"

"Oi, oi!" the intruder shouted, coming out to present himself, "It's just me, Hashirama!"

Lowering her makeshift kunai, she glared at the brunet.

"Geeze, Sakumaru, aggressive much?" Madara appeared behind Hashirama, patting his back, "Thanks for bein' my shield, Hashirama."

Sakura snarled, and curled into herself again, promptly ignoring the two bickering males.

* * *

"Are you shy?" Hashirama softly asked Sakura, standing behind her.

"No!" She snapped at him.

"Or are you just scared of water?" taunted Madara, puffing his bare chest out, "Or do you just not like getting wet?"

Sakura slowly turned to him, green eyes narrowed, "Do you want me to tell you why?" she slowly asked, a smile creeping on her face, "And show you what I've been hiding?"

Madara snorted, "Hell yeah, what _are_ you hiding?"

Sakura grinned, "Firstly, I'll tell you my name."

Hashirama looked startled at the sly comment, and widened his eyes at the person they knew as Sakumaru. Madara's reaction was different than Hashirama's, instead favoring smirking pridefully and crossing his arms with his chest puffed out.

They waited, and Sakura continued; "The name you gave me is very similar to my birth name So, any ideas?" Sakura smirked as their faces fell a little, realizing what game she wanted to play, letting out a breathy laugh, she grinned, "Did you really think I'd just tell you? We're all shinobi, and I won't let go of my charade because you ask, I want you to figure it out, piece by piece."

Madara looked at her, and squinted his eyes, "So, similar to your birth name? That can mean tons of things."

At Hashirama's shocked glance, he frowned, but continued; "That means that the 'Saku' part is right, or the 'Maru'."

Sakura grinned, pleased and scared at what she made them do. She hummed, gigging, "I'm gonna go hunting now, I'll see you later." With a wave, she left the two boys to their devices.

* * *

Sakura wiped a bloody hand over her damp forehead, grimacing at the messy hunting she had done. draping the deer over her shoulder, she left the sight and went to her small cave system to dice and cook the meat.

She usually didn't care about the mess, but she felt something was _off -_ and _off_ usually was true. Even if it was off by a few days.

Before she knew it, she had skinned the deer and prepared the hide and meat. Snorting slightly, she left the meat in the cold cave systems, letting them freeze.

Jumping throughout the trees, she returned to the river where she had left the boys. As expected, they weren't there anymore, but she felt a little saddened by it for some reason. They were so much like her old teammates that she thought she was actually crazy. After all, who would be friends with Madara and Hashirama? Especially if they're just children?

She sighed, and slumped against the riverbed.

* * *

The next day they were both there, looking ruffled and pissed.

"Hey," she says with the wave of her hand, "so, names?"

Hashirama looks up at her, and frowns. "We couldn't think of anything."

"No, we did think of something," Madara corrected Hashirama, "we just didn't find any sense in it."

Sakura smiled, "Tell me what you though of, then."

Madara snorted, "What we though of was rather... feminine."

"Then tell me what you thought my real name was."

"Hashibaka said it might be _Sakura_ , but that's way too feminine for you, right?"

Sakura sighed, and tugged at her pink hair, "No, actually. No one ever said that I was a boy to begin with."

Hashirama looked down, trying to comprehend her words, while Madara looked downright terrified.

"Wait - so you're saying you're a _girl_!?" Madara choked out, surprised at the new(maybe) discovery, while Sakura snorted. "Why did you hide it?"

"War," Sakura grunted, "Not so nice to people. Especially children."

Madara sputtered, and Hashirama nodded in agreement.

"So," Sakura started, looking at the two boys, suddenly remembering what the accomplished in theirs lives and wondered why she was the one to be caught in this situation, "Any other names you've thought of?"

The boys nodded their heads, and she smiled sweetly. Nodding for them to continue, Madara started.

"We thought it might be _Sakura_ or Hanamaru or something, but those were the only ones that we could of."

Sakura hummed, nodding her head, and green eyes narrowing. "It's Sakura." She stated, and sat down. "And I'm a girl."

* * *

 _Mm, really short, barely scratching a thousand words. I'm currently thinking of putting this thing up for adoption, but I think I'd rather rewrite it if anything else._

 _So, the name and gender revealed, what did you think of that?_


End file.
